Gestapo
by mo0nlight
Summary: *CHAPTER II COMPLETE* A secret comes back to haunt Tommy Oliver and his sister EJ
1. Gestapo Está Aqui

**Title: Gestapo: Gestapo Está Aqui**

**Rating: R for language and because I feel like making it R.**

**Disclaimer: Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy do not belong to me. EJ Oliver, Eve and John Oliver, and Michael Davidson belong to me.**

**Summary: A deadly secret comes back to haunt Tommy and EJ Oliver. **

**Authors Notes: All the chapters are in Spanish (Titles not entirety(Meanings at the bottom)). r&r would be nice**

"READY! SET! GO!!" The race began; it was between EJ Oliver and Ryan Basset. She was in the lead as usual and Ryan trailed behind her. They were on skateboards, to them the best sport equipment in the nation. Ryan ollied and kick-flipped over benches while EJ did her famous grinds even still she was ahead of him. She did tricks that weren't in the book, combining tricks and turning them into new ones. She was good at what she did and she was proud of it. Though most of it was for fun, she took it seriously. 

The finish line finally came. Ryan caught up to her, EJ tried to gain speed. He was millimeters ahead of her, but with a simple push, she sped pass him and across the finish line.

The crowd cheered. EJ bowed jokingly and turned around to tell Ryan 'Good race' who gladly returned it by slapping her five. He admired her skill and wished he could acquire it. He was boy of fourteen, slightly taller than EJ. He sported bleached blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He wasn't muscular like EJ's brother Tommy, but he was lean. He had a crush on her. He adored her long beautiful dark brown hair and diamond blue eyes and her love for extreme sports. She was an extreme skateboarder and a quick learner, that's what he liked about her, besides her wonderful personality of course. 

"EJ COME ON!" Tommy Oliver, EJ Oliver's seventeen-year-old, brother called out. She quickly ran towards his jeep, with her skateboard in her left hand. Unlike his sister, he was quiet, somewhat of a loner. But, like EJ, he had enough friends to satisfy him. He had a girlfriend, whom he had been in love with since he was EJ's age. And that's all that mattered. 

With the exception of hair length, eye color, and height, the two siblings looked so much alike. Both had long dark brown hair, but Tommy's went just past his shoulders and EJ's hair went to mid back. He had chocolate colored eyes, his greatest feature. Tommy was an even six feet, while his sister was ten inches shorter than him. 

They were close. You messed with EJ, you messed with Tommy; you messed with Tommy, you messed with EJ. That's the way it works. They had a relationship unlike any other pair of siblings at Angel Grove High. They picked on each other constantly, but hated to have others pick on them. Their loving relationship began even before EJ was born and Tommy was three-years-old. They both had a dark secret that only they and their parents knew; at least they thought they knew. They never discussed the issue with anyone but each other. 

"Did you see the race?" EJ asked her big brother. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Yes I saw the race," He began, "it's like every other race, you win." He added. EJ met her brother's eyes. She remembered his karate matches and how he was undefeated, no one could touch him.

"So are your karate matches but I go watch you anyway." She fired back. 

"I don't always win though." He told her. She rolled her eyes and rested her head in the palm of her hand. 

"Sometimes I tie." He joked. She quickly turned her head to find Tommy trying his hardest not to giggle. She smacked him upside his head and he did the same to her. 

*!*!*!*

They lived in a house along Angel Grove Lake in a large, yet quaint, neighborhood. Tommy and EJ have only lived in that house for four years, while their parents had lived in it for ten. When EJ was ten and Tommy was thirteen, the two were adopted into the Oliver household. After that, they were a little more protective of each other and took the phrase 'Don't talk to Strangers' seriously. Their parents, Eve and John Oliver, were, to them, the best parents in the world. They never talked about their biological parents with them, again, only between each other.

Not even bothering to open the jeep door, she jumps out of the jeep and runs towards the back yard. It was a Tudor style two-story house. A beautiful garden outlined the front of the house while a spacious backyard that dropped down a large hill lay behind the gorgeous house. Below the hill was a sidewalk, where EJ practiced. 

"Haven't you had enough of skateboarding for today?" Tommy yelled as he walked towards the front door. He could here the wheels of the skateboard hitting the pavement. She wasn't tomboyish like a lot of the other female skateboarders she hung out with. She wore dresses and skirts occasionally, but that wasn't her thing. 

"NEVER!" She screamed from the sidewalk behind. 

The house had four bedrooms, the master down stairs and three upstairs. Though there were enough rooms for the parents and the two kids and one left over for guests, Tommy and EJ slept downstairs in the basement, a sense of security. 

The basement had three storage spaces, large enough to be considered bedrooms, and that's where each of them slept. They put carpet down in most of the basement, including their bedrooms, but in the third room, the largest room, was bare. No carpet, no furniture. It was painted black and red and had pictures hanging on the walks. That was the room where Tommy practiced his karate and where EJ practiced her skateboarding on rainy days. 

While EJ had been a skateboarder for nine years, Tommy had only been a martial artist for five years. He started right after he was adopted. He spent a lot of his free time practicing, another since of security. He had worked his way up to black belt in no time. He may not of had the experience in the sport like EJ had in hers, but he had the skill like she did. He had won many competitions, and like he said, tied some as well. There were many martial artists in their School, but he was the best, at least that's how people considered him. 

Tommy walked down to his 'storage space' and plopped on his bed. He was tired. He had practiced at the Youth Center, the town hangout, with his friends while EJ was at the park. He enjoyed the time with his friends, especially his girlfriend, Kimberly Hart. They were, indeed, in love. Everyone knew it. That was another person he was very protective over. She was a gymnast, around EJ's height, who too, enjoyed her sport. He turned over on to his back and picked up a picture of the two from his dresser. She was beautiful, in his mind. He was always telling himself 'She's the one' and EJ was always telling him 'You're delusional.' Kimberly wore the most gorgeous out fit that outlined her body perfectly. He closed his eyes and…

"TOMMY…EJ…DINNER!" He lost his train of thought. He rose from his bed and walked out of his 'storage room' and up the stairs. 

His mother was cooking spaghetti and his father was fixing the table. He loved the smell of his mother's pasta, the way it filled his senses and made his stomach happier than he was. It was like a surprise he had a million times before, but it was always better than the time before.

"EJ's outside, I'll go get her." He told his mother. She was sitting on the sidewalk, tying her DC CO USA shoes. 

"HEY DEMON…DINNER!" He screamed. That was his nickname for her.

"Comin'…CRACKER!!!" And that was her nickname for him. A lot of people thought she meant it from the racial slur, 'Cracker,' but at the age of five, she didn't know that. All she remembers is Tommy eating a lot of crackers when he had his tonsils taken out. 

"EJ…why EJ? What can't we call you Kat instead of 'EJ'?" Her mother asked her. EJ gave her a disgusting look. As far as she could remember, she had always been called EJ, which stood for Ekaterina Jacqueline. The only people who called her by her full name, and got away with it, were family and really, really close friends. The rest just called her, simply, EJ. 

"Because, mom," She began blatantly, "everyone has always called me EJ." She went over to the sink and washed her hands. 

"We've had this argument millions of times, how come you can't see it my way?" EJ asked her. 

"Because…EJ…EJ sounds more like a boy's name than a girls name." EJ rolled her eyes at her mother's comment. She quietly sat down at the dinner table. 

*!*!*!*

"We have a surprise for you." Their father told them. 

"What?" Tommy asked him. 

"It's a surprise GENIUS, we're not supposed to know." EJ told him. He picked up his fork, putting it in a stabbing position and gave her an ugly look. She stuck her tongue out at him and threw a noodle at him. It landed on his nose. Everyone, including Tommy, laughed. 

"OK you two." Her mother said, still laughing. 

"Is it a good surprise?" EJ asked her while putting a fork-full of spaghetti in her mouth. 

"You should like it." Their father told them. Tommy and EJ looked at each other, both bewildered. 

*!*!*!*

Tommy was sparing his best friend, Jason Scott, while EJ was sitting with his girlfriend and other best friend, Trini Kwan. EJ and Kimberly got along pretty well, but she was always teasing her, just because her and Tommy were, candidly, in love. She was beautiful. She had short light brown hair that reached barely past her shoulders. Petite and Curvy, that's how Tommy described her. She had the figure of Coca-Cola bottle and the personality of an angel, except when they were alone. She was caring and down-to-earth. Unlike most couples in school, she wasn't all over him every second of every day. She was born in Massachusetts and moved to Angel Grove when she was a year old. 

"Offspring Rocks, you just don't know good music." EJ told Kimberly. Like Tommy and most of his friends, she was into eighties rock or bands that had been around since the eighties.

"U2 forever." Kimberly and Trini said in unison, slapping hands.

"You two are both sick." EJ walked away from the table, with her skateboard in hand. Tommy and Jason walked over to the table and sat across from the girls.   
"Hey ladies." Jason said. If it weren't for Tommy, Jason would be known as Angel Grove High's best martial artist. He was, of course, muscular. He had short brown hair and a cute smile. He had lived in small-town Angel Grove, California his whole life. Like most of the teenagers that lived there, he didn't plan on spending his entire life there. He wasn't quiet like his friend, he was somewhat of a 'ladies man'. 

"Hey Jason." They said. Trini Kwan, Kimberly's friend for fourteen years, was, next to Kimberly, the vivacious one of the group. The seventeen-year-old Vietnamese girl was martial artist queen. 

"Hey Kim, what cha doin tonight?" Tommy asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing, but I figure you have something planned for me." She fired back. He flashed her a sexy smile and she returned it. For several moments, they just stared at each other. 

*!*!*!*

EJ, having nothing to do and didn't feel like going to the skate park so decided to head on home. In her mind, she hoped she could at least figure out what the surprise her dad and her mom had in store for her and her brother. 

She finally reached the house by the lake. She hoped off her skateboard and ran towards her drive way. She stopped just to look at the flashy black jaguar parked in her drive way.

"Dad's business partner from work?" She wondered. She knew Robert, dad's business partner, always making money and always buying something fancy for himself. Be it a car or a watch it had to be over two thousand dollars or it wasn't worth anything. She laughed at the thought of her dad's partner, Crazy Robert, sporting a brand new jag around town. 

She ran past the mind-blowing car and towards her front door. She slowly opened the door, thinking to herself 'Maybe Robert bought us one of those X Box things or Playstation 2.' She was excited, she put her key in the door and turned it. She slowly opened the door, hoping that her surprise would jump at her. She walked down the foyer and turned the corner that led towards the living room. 

"HEY MOM, HEY DAD, HEY ROB—" She stopped, she starred at the man in front of her; it wasn't Robert, yet it was someone she hadn't expected see. Could this be the surprise, could this be what has been on her mind all day. She closed her eyes, but that made the image worse. The memories she saw with her eyes closed made the image much worse. She just stood there. She couldn't move. She wanted to run away and scream at the top of her lungs, but she felt as if someone had nailed her shoes to the carpet. She opened her eyes, he was looking at her.

"SURPRISE!" Her mother yelled. 

"Th—Th—" She couldn't get the words out. She didn't want to. This wasn't a surprise, this was a nightmare. The boogieman was sitting in front of her, starring at her. She was nervous; she was confused; she was terrified. 

'Don't panic, don't panic. Tommy will be here any minute now. It'll be OK.' She thought. She felt tears come on. But she could cry. She tried. She wanted her parents to see how scared she was.

'Come home, Tommy, please!' 

*!*!*!*

Tommy closed the door to his jeep. He then noticed the black jag sitting in his drive way.

"Robert, Robert, Robert." He said to himself, laughing. He walked up to his front door. EJ, sitting across the room, heard her brother, her guardian angel, at the door. 

"I'll get it!" She said anxiously as she walked towards the front door. Before Tommy had a chance to open it, EJ opened the door for him. She was crying, the tears were making tiny rivers down her face. That wasn't the only thing he could tell, she was scared, out of her mind. 

"You said they knew." She said, whipping the tears from her face. He looked at her mystifyingly. 

"Knew what?" He asked her. She began to sob. 

"Ekaterina, what's wrong?" He asked her. She gulped then she whispered, "Gestapo está aqui." He froze.

I get three reviews and I'll post part two. (For those who are offended by the title, this fic is not Nazi related. It's a nickname for the 'boogieman'. The idea came to me while I was watching an Anne Frank movie.) I'd describe the skate moves to you, but it's kinda hard without pictures or a video. If any of you are wondering, the 'E' is silent is 'Ekaterina' (it's Russian)


	2. Flashbacks

**Title: Gestapo: Flashback**

**Rating: R for language and because I feel like making it R.**

**Disclaimer: Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy do not belong to me. EJ Oliver, Eve and John Oliver, and Michael Davidson belong to me.**

**Summary: They meet 'Gestapo'**

**Authors Notes: All the chapter titles were going to be in Spanish, but I decided not to do that**

He played the phrase over and over again in his head like a broken record. _Gestapo está aqui_. Though he was not Spanish literate, he knew what the phrase _Gestapo está aqui_ meant. He knew whom she was talking when she said _Gestapo_. He remembered when they came up with it. He was nine and she was six.

_"Hey Tommy, where'd the bruise come from?"_ _A boy had asked him. Tommy Garcia raised his hand to his arm and touched the bruise. He flinched at his own touch. _

_"I was running in the house and I ran into the table." He told him. His six-year-old sister, EJ, looked up at him, then at the boy. She was holding her big brother's hand tight. The boy in front of them nodded and walked away. Tommy and EJ walked forward. He rubbed the bruise continuously, feeling the pain from the night before._

_"I hate d—." EJ Garcia told him. _

_"Don't say that word, he'd kill us if someone found out." Tommy was a little more cautious than his sister, whom was three year younger than him. For _he_ was receiving more 'punishment' than his sister. She got it too, but not as often as he did. He hated seeing his sister crying. Whenever 'he' was angry, he'd hide her in his bedroom closet and put a blanket over her head. Even through his screams of terror and pain, he could hear her cries of anger and fear. Tommy shook his head, snapping the thoughts away from his brain. EJ snatched her hand from his, stood directly in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. _

_ "Then what do you suppose we do call him, Sherlock." She scolded. He thought. Specific names came to his mind…Satan…demon…Beelzebub…NAH! _

_ "I don't know, I'll come up with something." He told her. She walked away from him towards her classroom, leaving him on the sidewalk with a bruised arm._

_*!*!*!*_

_ His class was having a speaker. One of his classmates had a great aunt that survived the Holocaust in Europe. _

_ "Good Morning Class!" Mrs. Miller said._

_ "Good Morning Mrs. Miller!" The class, with the exception of Tommy Garcia, yelled. He kept thinking up names to call 'him'. He needed a name that said 'fear' but yet one him and EJ could joke around with but wasn't mean to be joked around with. Mrs. Miller had already told the class about the 'class speaker' and had introduced her. He was to into thought to catch her name OR where she was from. _

_ "Tommy…Tommy…Thomas Garcia…" _

_Tommy came back to reality. "Yes?" _

_"Do you have any questions?" Mrs. Miller asked him. Tommy shook his head no and began to listen to the speaker. _

_"I remember being a little girl and always being afraid of the Gestapo, that they'd take us away." She told them. Tommy thought to himself_.Gestapo, _what's that?_

_"What's Gestapo?" He asked her._

_"Gestapo were the policemen in Germany that took the Jews away and to the camps. Sometimes they'd beat people in the streets." She told him._

_"Did they do it all the time; everyday?" He asked._

_"Yes." She said, then she began to cry. He cried along with her._

_*!*!*!*_

_ He waited outside the school building for his sister. She finally came out, jumpy and vivacious as ever. She loved school; it was the only time of the day she didn't have to fear for her life. _

_ "Did you think of anything?" She asked._

_ "Yeah. Gestapo." _

_ "Gesta what?" She asked him. _

_ "GESTAPO! This lady was talkin about it today in class. They worked for the Nazis in the Holocaust." _

_ "I'm six-years-old for Christ's sake. English Please?" She screamed. He tried to remember what the lady had told him. Then it came to him._

_ "A long time ago in Europe, Jewish people were treated badly. The Gestapo would take them to camps where people would kill them. They'd hurt them in public, like 'he' does to us." He told her. EJ didn't answer. She looked at him bemused_

_ "He does the same thing. He treats us bad, and he hit me that one time in public." He explained. She still didn't answer. She walked over towards the bench and sat down with her lunch box in her lap. He sat next to his sister and put his arm around her._

"Tommy, snap out of it." EJ said, hitting upside his head. She was still crying. This time, anger was present in her eyes instead of fear. Angry at whom? Tommy? GESTAPO? 

Tommy on the other hand was scared. He grabbed his sister's hand and tried to sneak out the door, but…

"Thomas, where are you going?" His mother asked him. Tommy just stared at her. 

"Come in here, has EJ told you about the surprise?" His father asked. Tommy caught EJ's eye. They just looked at each other for several seconds. EJ squeezed her brother's hand and pulled him forward. She could tell he was scared, so was she. The man she had feared, the man who could have taken her life away at any given time was just ten feet way. 

They stepped around the corner; he was standing up this time. He looked so much like Tommy that it scared him. Those chocolate brown eyes and the long brown hair all belonged to him. His facial features were more like EJ's that his. His hands; Tommy couldn't take his eye off of them. He felt like he could walk towards him and break him in two. 

"Hey…dad." His insides crumbled. He hadn't said that phrase, in that manner, in over five years and it scared him that he had to say it again. He closed his eyes, hoping the man would go away. He started to cry. He was angry now.

"Hey Tommy, hey EJ." EJ started breathing heavily. 'How dare he?' She thought. 'How dare he just walk in here and act like everything's ok?' She was huffing and puffing. She bawled up her fist so hard they started shaking. She made them visible, hoping he got the message. He saw her fists; he got the message. 

"My, how you two have grown so." He took a step forward; they took a step backward. He stopped; He looked at them, they looked back. They looked him dead in the eye. He took another step forward, this time they didn't move. 

"Mr. Garcia, would you like to stay for dinner?" Eve Oliver asked. All three of them snapped back to reality. He looked at his two children and they looked at him. He smiled gratefully, at least that's the way it came across.

"No, I have some business, I'll stop by tomorrow." Michael Garcia told them. Eve and John Oliver smiled as they walked him to the door. As soon as they heard the door close, EJ's knees went weak as she collapsed to the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest as she began to cry. Tommy kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand of her shoulder and ran to the basement door. 

Tommy began to cry as well. 'Why is he here?' He asked himself. 'What does he want?' He walked towards the basement door, tears running down his face. 

His life was like a pretty picture smashed to pieces by a baseball bat that had been put back together with crazy glue. Now the pieces were being to fall. 

"Tommy, where'd EJ go?" Mr. Oliver asked him. He didn't answer, he just pointed towards the basement door. His father nodded as the seventeen-year-old boy walked past him. Mr. Oliver looked at his wife. He was confused. 

"Did they like the surprise?" He asked her.

"I'm sure they did, they're just excited." 

*!*!*!*

Tommy walked down the basement stairs to find his little sister sitting at her desk chair crying wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes were bloodshot. Only one thing could cause her to look like that…GESTAPO. 

"_Tommy, what's this word?" Seven-year-old EJ asked her big brother, Tommy. Though they had separate rooms, they always did their work together. For a boy of ten and in the fifth grade he was doing sixth grade math and reading. School was his favorite time of the day unlike most of fifth grade boys._

"Metamorphosis." He told her. She was reading a book about butterflies in school. She loved animals, even the creepy crawly ones. She loved to read, just like her brother. They were close, like peas in a pod. He wasn't afraid to give her a hug or a kiss in public. Most big brothers in his class would say——

"THOMAS!" He jumped. EJ started crying. Tommy picked her up, threw her in his closet and put a blanket over her heat. He put a whole bunch of stuffed animals around her head to hide her image. 

"THOMAS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" His father screamed. He slammed the closet door shut and locked it. He went back to doing his homework. He thought of an excuse of where EJ could be just in case he asked. He breathing picked up, he could feel his heart beating, and he could hear the sound of his father coming up the stairs. It went silent. All Tommy could hear was steady breath rate and the beating of his heartbeat. Then it happened, the door swung open. His father stood there, bloodshot eyes and messy hair. He was drunk, Tommy could smell it. The odor filled his senses and made him sick to his stomach. His father's eyes were WIDE open. He just stared at the boy and it scared him

"Did you take the garbage out?" His father asked him firmly. He couldn't get the words out. All he could do was mouth them and he tired again.

"I…I didn't know…I was supposed to." He told him. 'Please don't hurt me, Please don't hurt me!'

"EJ's to little to reach the dumpster, so who else is supposed to do it?" He asked him. 'Please don't ask about EJ. PLEASE!' 

"Me…I guess." Tommy responded. His father leaned down and picked him by his shirt. 

"Well…Tommy…because of you the house smells like shit." He said. Before Tommy could answer him, he was flying towards the window. He missed it by inches and hit the corner of the wall. He slid down and started crying. His father slid his belt off and walked towards the little boy. He was huddled up in a ball and crying his eyes out. 

He raised the belt and swung it down. It came crashing on his bare arm. He winced, but he didn't scream. 

"Do you wanna live in shit, Tommy?" His father asked as he brought the belt down again, this time hitting his left shoulder. A tear formed in his eye and slid down his face. 

"No sir." He said, this time he was sobbing. The belt came down two in a row, before he was lifted up by the back of his shirt and pushed against the wall. His father didn't say anything; he just started beating his back with the belt. 

He cried out, "STOP, STOP, STOP PLEASE I'M SORRY!" He tried to beat the pain. He bawled his fist up and squeezed his eyes. He could hear EJ crying through the wall. He started screaming so his deadbeat dad couldn't hear her cries.

Tears ran down his face as he remembered that particular moment. He went towards his desk, which was next to EJ's, and sat in his chair. There was an awkward silence, Tommy stared into space and let the memories pass through his head. He remembered nights when their father would be gone for days leaving only twenty bucks on the table for pizza. 

EJ was screaming at the top of her lungs. He struck her in the face and her nose was bleeding. She had scratches all over her back and on her arms. They fell silent as they heard the front door slam shut and their dad's car start. 

He was leaving. Tommy ran downstairs and looked out the window. He was leaving them, but for how long. He looked to his right and towards the table by the door. Their lay twenty dollars; he'd be back by tomorrow.

"You said they knew." EJ screamed at Tommy. Tommy didn't answer her right away; he was still lost in thought. She bawled up a sheet of paper and through it at him; he came too.

"What?" He asked her.

"You said they knew." She wasn't crying anymore.

"I figured the adoption people or the Child Welfare people would have told them." He told her. 

"What if he wants us to go live with him?" She asked as she rose from her chair and towards the small couch. 

"We'll just tell him no." He answered.

"These days, Tommy, the courts always choose in favor of the 'biological' parent." She told him. He had stopped crying. 

"Damn." Was all he said.

"I have a good question that both of us need us an answer too. Why isn't he still in jail or on parole? And if he is on parole, wouldn't seeing us be against his parole violation?" She asked. He thought about it for a while.

"I understand, why wouldn't the people at Child Welfare or the people at the adoption agency tell them about him?" He asked her. She just shrugged her shoulder. 

"I think we better ask our parents." She told him. Both of them stormed from their seats and ran up the basement stairs. 

*!*!*!*

They were still making dinner when they heard the basement door slam open. Red-eyed Tommy and EJ came stomping into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver just stared at them. 

"The people at the Adoption Agency didn't tell you anything about him?" Tommy asked them. The married couple looked at each other, astonished at his outburst. 

"They did." He told them. 

"And you asked him over here?" EJ asked him as calmly as she could. 

"You two need to resolve your issues with him." Mrs. Oliver said. 

"By…?" EJ asked.

"By spending this weekend with him at his cabin." Mr. Oliver told them.

"WHAT?" They screamed in unison. This weekend…with…GESTAPO! HELL NO! Tommy and EJ looked at each other, both pale. 

"We're gonna die." EJ said while sitting at the table. 'The cabin.' EJ remembered the cabin. The first time they went there before their mom died. 

"MICHEAL GARCIA! Where have you been?" Andrea Garcia screamed. It was past eleven o'clock and their father, Michael Garcia, was drunk. He eyes were bloodshot. Tommy and EJ watched from the stairs. He wasn't violent, not brutally anyway. Both of them were scared. Neither one of them had seen him that bad. 

"What?" He asked unsteadily.

"It's after eleven, we're going back home tomorrow. Remember?" Her voice was stern. This upset him and sent him off the edge.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He fired. She didn't answer him. She just looked at him. She had never heard him talk to her with that tone. It scared her.

"Wh...what?" She said.

"Talkin to me like that? What the hell is your problem, bitch?" He walked towards the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle, opened it, and drunk the entire bottle in almost one gulp. He walked back towards her swinging the bottle in her face. 

"In this family; in this kingdom, I'm King, NOT YOU!" He screamed, poking the bottle at her chest. 

"Baby please, let's talk about this." She begged. She put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. He looked at her curiously. She didn't loose eye contact. She smiled at him in a very seductive way; he smiled back. A relieved Tommy and EJ sat on the stairs with smiles on their faces

"I love you." He said. Her smile grew wider. 

"But don't think you can play that shit on me." He grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall. He lifted her until his arm couldn't reach any higher. He threw the glass bottle aside, hitting the top of the stairs, scrapping EJ's leg. She started to cry but Tommy put his hand over her mouth. He, still holding his wife in the air, looked up at his two children. Both of them looked back. EJ was in tears as the blood traveled down her bare leg. He looked back up at his wife, whose facial expressions were like a mood rings. He smiled at her before throwing her to the ground. 

He walked towards the stairs, towards Tommy and EJ. They ran upstairs, to EJ's room, hoping he wouldn't look there. Tommy turned off the lights before hiding under the bed with his sister, who was still in tears. Terror struck them for the first time. The door slowly opened. Michael Garcia walked in the room; he didn't bother to turn the lights off. He walked around to the other side of the bed. They could hear his footsteps and the sound he made with his heavy breathing; they could smell the disgusting odor of the alcohol. He searched through her toys and her closet; he lifted blankets on the floor. Then everything stopped. The sound of the breathing and the thud of his footsteps diminished. The smell of alcohol was gone. They breathed a sigh of relief. As the tension decreased, they smiled. 

As if gravity had changed directions, with Tommy had no time to react, EJ was under the bed. 

"Why are you doing this to us?" Tommy asked. EJ was crying; she didn't want to go back in that room; in that cabin. The memories were to so strong and so was the hate. She could feel his belt across her back, the edge of the glass. She ran her hand across the light scar on her leg. 

"Tommy, you need to resolve these issues with your father," John Oliver began, "You can't expect these issues to just disappear. You need closure, both of you." Tommy didn't face him. He felt like they were giving them back. He couldn't face 'him', Gestapo. He couldn't face that man again, knowing what he could do to him and EJ. He couldn't watch his sister go through that again. 

"Besides, we talked to the psychiatrist, she said it was the best thing to do." Mrs. Oliver told them. EJ, not even bothering to look at them or Tommy, walked away. Tommy followed her.

*! *! *! *

Tommy tossed and turned. He had woken up three times that night, each from a nightmare. A river poured from his eyes just before he sprung up. He reached behind his bed and pulled out his baseball bat. He held it close to his chest as he looked at his bedroom door, waiting for it to open. 

The tears were flowing; his eyes were red; he was breathing heavily. He got up from his bed. Slowly, taking time, walked towards the door. He reached out for it, wrapped his hand around it and pulled it open. He saw nothing; the room was bare. He walked towards EJ's room; it was empty. 

He looked around the dark basement. He walked towards the TV to find EJ sitting indian-style on the couch, staring at the blank screen. She had had a nightmare too. She was crying too, her eyes were red too. Her face was soaking wet from the tears. He relaxed and walked towards her. He sat next to her and, he too, sat in indian-style. 

Tommy and EJ sat below the window; afraid that someone, or he, would see them. Tommy constantly stared at the door, waiting for him to pop back in and scream at him. This time he had his baseball bat, he was ready. 

"Is Gestapo coming back?" Nine-year-old EJ asked him. Tommy, then twelve, didn't answer her right away. He tightened his grip on the baseball bat. There father had left the day before, leaving them seventy-five instead of the usual twenty, letting them know that he'd be back the next day or the day after. 

"I hope so." He told her.

"Why?" She said just as plainly. She didn't sound surprised by his answer. 

"Cause when he comes back, I'm gonna be ready this time. I'm not going to run, not gonna scream, and I'm not gonna hide. He hits me; I'll hit him back. I'll strike him before he strikes me. Yesterday was the last time." He told her. He began to cry. This time, his tears were not of pain, but of anger. He was going to fight for his life, for EJ's life.

"No more." She whispered.

"No more." He repeated

Tommy cried too, EJ was still crying. She showed an expression of anger while his grip was even tighter around the bat. 

"No more." He whispered

"No more." She repeated

LIKE IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT (Like I care) stay tuned for part three (gonna be a short one). There will probably be six chapters, chapter four, probably, being twice as long as this one. Maybe longer. Again, three reviews for me to post the fourth one. 


End file.
